


Milestones

by hayleybop123



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Christmas, Cute, F/M, Family, Halloween, Happy Ending, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7051273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayleybop123/pseuds/hayleybop123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2/100 Writing Prompt Challenge.</p>
<p>Emma takes Henry Trick or Treating. She didn't know how her life was going to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milestones

“Henry, are you getting ready?” Emma called out to her son. Henry was eight and today they were going Trick or Treating. Henry came running into the room, Emma turned and looked to see her son was dressed as a pirate.

“How do I look?” Henry asked, he was holding his plastic sword out pretending to fight someone with it.

“Very fearsome.” Emma smiled at him. Henry stopped fighting the air and looked at her confused. “What?” Emma asked him.

“Where’s your costume?” Henry asked, Emma looked at him her eyes wide.

“Oh, I don’t need…”

“You have to wear one!” Henry demanded. Emma sighed and looked at what she was wearing, just jeans, a old tee and her red leather jacket.

“Fine, I’ll go put on my costume.” Emma said, as she took off her jacket and tossed it on the kitchen counter. When Emma walked into her bedroom, she could hear Henry playing in the livingroom. She did buy a costume when she got Henry his, but she wasn’t sure if she actually was going to wear it. Of course now she had to, so she stripped down and started to put on her costume.

“Mom, you ready?” Henry yelled from the living room, Emma sighed and walked out of her room.

“I should be asking you that. How do I look?” Emma asked, doing a small twirl for Henry to see her whole costume.

“Perfect!” Henry said. “Let’s go, the candy isn’t going to collect itself.” Henry said running towards the door, Emma laughed. She grabbed her keys off the the counter and then followed Henry out the door.

“Stay close Henry.” Emma said, as they started walking down the street. “Do you want to stop by Gran and Gramps?” Emma asked, putting her keys in the bottom of Henry’s candy bag.

“Yeah, they give me so much candy.” Henry told Emma, who was smiling as they continued one more block down the street. Emma stopped and saw they were a good couple of blocks away from their apartment building.

“Alright, we’ll start here at Gran and Gramp’s, then we can work our way back to the building.”

“Will we hit the building too?” Henry asked, Emma looked at him. “Please.” Emma couldn’t resist the puppy dog look, she caved.

“Yeah, but only up to our floor, then you can ask our floor neighbours too.” Emma said, Henry cheered and then ran up the stairs to his grandparents house. Knocking on the door violently, Henry was bouncy out of his skin.

“Well, who do we have here?” Emma’s mom, Mary Margaret, asked. She looked at Henry, then glanced over to see Emma in her costume. “A scary pirate.” Mary Margaret said, holding the bull off candy in her hands.

“Is Gramps here?” Henry asked, then Emma’s dad, David, appeared behind Mary Margaret.

“Right here, kid. Wow, look at you two.” David said, Emma blushed, knowing her parents weren’t going to let this go any time soon.

“Doesn’t he look scary, David?” Mary Margaret asked, David nodded leaning over his wife.

“He does, here bud, take the whole bowl.” David said, pulling the bowl out of Mary Margaret’s hands, he dumped it all into Henry’s bag.

“Really, Dad?” Emma asked, she wasn’t exactly thrilled to have to deal with a sick Henry later.

“Yes, our only grandson needs every piece of candy we have.” David said, Emma looked at her mom, who just raised her hands in the defense.

“Come on Henry, don’t want to be too late. We have a lot of other places to hit.” Emma said, Henry hugged his grandparents.

“Bye!” Henry yelled, jumping down the stairs and running towards Emma.

 

***

 

“This is the last stop, it’s getting late.” Emma told Henry, as he walked up to the last door on their floor.

“But mom…”

“Henry, you have two bags full of candy, you’re good.” Emma said, Henry sighed, then knocked on the door. When the door opened, a man wearing black jeans and a black tee answered. He had short black hair and a slightly black scruff on his face.

“Trick or Treat!” Henry said, the man looked at Henry and then over at Emma.

“A pirate and his princess?” The man asked, Henry shook his head.

“Nope, a pirate and his prisoner.” Henry said, poking Emma with his sword.

“Wow, your prisoner is very pretty, you’re a very lucky pirate.” The man said, he bent down and stuck his hand out in front of Henry.

“I’m Killian, you are?”

“Henry, this is my mom.” Henry said, Emma looked down at the man, his stunning blue eyes turned and looked at her.

“Hi.” Killian said, standing up. “Killian Jones.” He said holding his hand out in front of Emma.

“Emma Swan.” Emma spoke, taking his hand. Henry looked between his mom and Killian, he saw his mom smile. A smile he hadn’t seen since before his dad died, when he was five.

“Trick or Treat.” Henry said again, trying to get the longing eyes to stop.

“Right, sorry lad. Here you go, take the last of it.” Killian said, pouring half a bowl of candy into Henry’s bag.

“Really? You know I’m the one that has to clean it all up, when it comes back up.” Emma said, Killian smiled at her.

“That won’t happen.” Killian said, then he looked at Henry and bent down again. “Henry, don’t eat it all in one go. Make it last you, so you can have candy until you get all your Christmas candy. You think you can do that?”

“What do I get if I do?” Henry said.

“Henry.” Emma said, looking at her son shocked.

“It’s okay. I’ll buy one thing you don’t get for Christmas and it can be whatever you want.”

“Deal!” Henry said, shaking Killian’s hand. Emma sighed, then looked at Henry.

“Okay, take the keys and go to the apartment.” Emma said, handing her keys to Henry. She had to save them earlier that night, when Henry kept getting huge handfuls of candy.

“Alright, bye Killian!” Henry cheered, then ran off with his two huge bags of candy.

“Bye Henry.” Killian said, he then looked back at Emma, who was looking at him surprised.

“You know, you didn’t have to make that deal with him. I’m okay cleaning up throw up, I’ve done it for the past eight years.” Emma told Killian, who leaned against his doorway and looked at Emma with a smirk playing on his face.

“Yeah I know, but now I have a reason to see you and the kid on Christmas.” Killian said, causing Emam to blush a bright shade of red.

 

***

 

“Merry Christmas!” Killian said, walking into Emma and Henry’s apartment. Emma smiled, looking up from her cup of hot cocoa.

“Merry Christmas.” Emma and Henry said. Henry was on the floor playing with his presents, causing Killian too look at him surprised.

“Wow, look at all this stuff. There can’t possibly anything else you want.” Killian said, sitting down on the loveseat.

“There is.” Henry said. Killian and Emma looked at each other confused, then over at Henry.

“What, Henry?” Emma asked, Henry turned and looked at her. He had a huge grin on his face, which kind of scared Emma a bit.

“I want you and Killian to date already.” Henry said, Killian and Emma both started to blush, then Looked at each other.

“Henry, mate…”

“No, you two are best friends, but I can see it, there’s more there.”

“You’re eight!” Emma said, she was so confused.

“Plus, Auntie Ruby said you two were in love.” Henry explained, Emma sighed and leaned back in her seat.

“Ruby…” Emma sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

 

***

 

“Happy birthday, Henry.” Emma said, putting a cake in front of her now nine year old son. Henry was smiling happily, then listened as his family and friends sung to him. Emma and Killian watched as Henry blew out the candles, their hands together with intertwined fingers.

“What did you wish for?” Killian asked, Henry turned and looked at Killian shocked. “What?” Killian asked, he was confused.

“You can’t tell, it won’t come true if you do.” Henry said, Emma sighed and walked over to Henry.

“That’s true, so how about we give everyone a piece of cake?” Emma asked, Henry nodded his head. Emam then started to cut the cake and hand it out to everyone. “Here, Henry.” Emma said, holding a piece of cake in front of her son.

“Thanks, mom.” Henry said, then he started to dig into the cake. Once everyone had cake, Emma grabbed a piece for herself and Killian, then walked over to him.

“Thanks, Swan.” Killian said, Emma and him ate their cake in silence. Emma was happy, she loved having Killian in her and Henry’s lives. Nothing could make her happier.

 

***

 

“You may kiss the bride.” The Wedding Officiant said. Emma and Killian turned to look at each other, smiling over joyed at each other. Killian and Emma leaned forward, sealing their love in front of their family and friends, with a single magical kiss. 

Everyone cheered, Emma leaned back and laughed happily as she leaned her forehead on Killian’s. Emma and Killian, then walked off the down the aisle, followed by their wedding party. When everyone was inside the back room, Henry, who was Killian’s best man, ran up to his parents.

“My wish came true!” Henry cheered, Emma and Henry looked at his confused.

“What wish?” Emma asked, Henry smiled and hugged Emma tighter.

“My ninth birthday wish.” Henry said, Emma looked at his shocked and then looked over at Killian.

“You wished for us to get married?” Killian asked, Henry looked at his new step-father and shook his head.

“I wished for us to be a family.” Henry said, Emma felt happy tears stinging her eyes. Killian wrapped his wife and and step-son in his arms and hugged them all tightly.

“We are kid.” Killian said, Emma nodded and laughed together with her husband and son.


End file.
